Cambiemos de Armadura
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Rhodey-¿creen que el trabajo del otro es mas facil que el suyo? Pruebenlo. Pasaran un dia completo, sin escepciones, disfrazados el uno del otro, y luego podran enterderse mejor.
1. Chapter 1

Otro dia, otra mision. Los agentes de A.I.M intentaron una vez mas ingresar a la bobeda de Stark Internacional, solo para ser frustrados por Iron Man, pero ahora, estaban preparados...

- Listos para rendirse?

-No estes tan seguro, Iron Man.- dijo el lider del grupo, haciendo una se al que solo sus hombres reconocieron. Casi de inmediato, un enorme can'on de la organizacion salio detras de el, apuntandole.

-Esto no saldra bien...- solo un disparo fue suficiente para impulsarlo lejos de alli.

-"Energia de armadura el 15% de capacidad."

-Reinicia los sistemas.

-"Reiniciando."- la computadora tardo al rededor de dos minutos para reiniciar todos los sistemas correctamente, pero para entonces, A.I.M ya habia escapado del lugar.

-Genial, un dia de combate desperdiciado.- encendio sus propulsores y regreso a la armeria.- Rhodey, voy de vuelta al templo Makluan.  
-Oye, que buena paliza la que te dieron ahi...

-Claro que no, yo... la computadora...

-Claro, culpa a la computadora.

-Como sea, esto quedara entre nosotros. Ya es bastante humillante.- Rhodey se rio. Una vez afuera de la armadura, Tony se dispuso s analizar el dispositivo con el que habia sido golpeado.

-No sabia que A.I.M se habia puesto a trabajar tan duro en sus "proyectos malvados".

-Ni me digas, esa no me la esperaba.

- Y ahora que?

-Bueno, una vez que logre comprender como lograron un disparro tan potente, ire a buscarlos y los hare pedazos.

-Solo cobraras venganza por la humillacion de hoy, cierto?

-No es humillacion, solo ellos y yo estabamos hay, nadie mas lo vio.- justo terminando esa oracion, la puerta de la armeria se habrio y Pepper entro con un diario, y por la expresion de su rostro, se veia que habia estado riendo un rato atras.

-Tony, por que no me dijiste que pelearias con A.I.M?

- Que? Pero como te diste cuenta de...?

- Darme cuenta? Oh,no. Toda la ciudad vio la paliza que te dieron esos tipos alla.

- QUE?

-Si, mira.- le entrego el diario a Tony, quien lo tomo de golpe.

"Division cientifica derrota a Iron Man."

-Wow, eso si es humillante.- dijo Rhodey. Tony lo fulmino con la mirada.

- En que estabas pensando cuando estabas ahi?- le dijo Pepper con un tono de burla.

-Oh, bueno, disculpa por no ver que me estaban apuntando con una arma a mis espaldas.

- Como no vas a ves un enorme tanque de color amarillo?

-Estaba distraido, si?

- No se supone que en una pelea se debe estar concentrado?

-Se supone, si, pero con varios tipos atacandote, llegas a perder la idea.- Rhodey quiso decir algo, pero en cuanto abrio la boca para hablar, Pepper siguio discutiendo.

-A puesto a que no me pasaria lo mismo a mi.

-Claro que si, estar en combate no es tan facil como parece.

-Pues para mi, es demaciado facil.

-No es lo mismo detras de la silla de comando. ( se llama asi?)

- Ah! Estas diciendo que mi trabajo no es facil?

-Claro que es facil, todo el tiempo observandome luchar, alli, sentada...

- Y que me dices cuando me necesitas? Este o no en la armeria, siempre tengo que estar ahi para ti.

-Rhodey tambien podria ayudarme, tu trabajo puede hacerlo cualquiera.

-Y el de Iron Man tambien.

- Puedo decir algo?- pregunto Rhodey en voz baja.

- No!- contestaron los dos.

-Ni siquiera necesitaria entrenamiento, con solo verte se ve lo facil que es cuidar de la ciudad de los villanos.

-Claro que no lo es.

-Claro que si, pero en cambio tener que estar pendiente de cada cosa que requieres no es trabajo facil.

-Por supuesto que lo es.

-Claro que no.

-Bueno, ya basta.- Rhodey se coloco en medio de ambos.- Desde cuando el trabajo de uno es mas facil que el otro?

-Es obvio que el mio es el mas dificil.- Tony se aparto arrogantemente de sus amigos y sen'alo el lugar completo.- Sin mi, no estaria nada de esto.

-Y sin mi, puedes apostar a que ya no estarias tu.- dijo Pepper enojada.

-Bueno, solo queda una cosa por hacer...- se acerco a un contenedor que estaba en una de las esquinas de la sala. Tony habia guardado alli algunas piezas y replicas que el mismo habia construido similares a las de los villanos que enfrentaba. Entre ellos estaban un par de mascaras, justo como las de Madame Maskm, pero el las habia estabilizado, de manera que ya no fuesen nocivas para quien las usara. Rhodey le dio una a cada uno.

- Que se supone que hagamos con estas?

-Simple: creen que el trabajo del otro es mas facil que el suyo? Pruebenlo. Pasaran un dia completo, sin escepciones, disfrazados el uno del otro, y luego podran enterderse mejor.

- Desde cuando eres psicologo?

-Graciosa...

- Y que pasa si uno de los dos se la quita o no puede mas con el trabajo?

-Entonces el otro gana. Es muy sencillo. Empezaran man'ana.

-Bien.- dijo Tony poniendo la mascara a un lado y acercandose a Pepper.- Preparate para rendirte. No podras con el peso de ser Iron Man.

-Eso esta por verse... 


	2. Chapter 2

-Muy bien, antes de empezar con todo esto, tal vez deban explicarse algunas cosas entre los dos para no cometer un error grande.- dijo Rhodey.

-Yo no necesito que me aclaren nada, sera sencillo. Solo debo pasar todo el dia en la armeria, faltar a varias clases y darle su merecido a los super villanos.- respondio Pepper entusiasmada.

-Ja, crees que es asi de facil? Y que haras si el Mark 2 se deteriora durante una pelea y debes repararlo?

-Agh, es simple. Solo debo... ehmmm... soldarlo?

-Dime que estas bromeando.- Tony volteo hacia su amigo.- Acabara con todas y cada una de mis armaduras en menos de una hora.

-Oye, sigo aqui.- respondio ella ofendida.

-Chicos, tranquilos. El reto empieza man'ana, veremos quien lo hace mejor...- cada uno se dirigio a su casa, a prepararse para el largo dia que les tocaria.

A la man'ana siguiente, a unas cuadras de la academia del man'ana...

Los tres acordaron un punto para reunirse y que ambos cambiaran de identidad para iniciar el reto.

- Listos?

-Mas que nunca.- dijo Tony.

-Preparate para rendirte al final del dia.- amenazo Pepper

-Lo mismo para ti.

-Ponganse las mascaras...- cada uno se coloco la suya, viendo al otro tomar su propia forma. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela sin ningun problema, o al menos los primeros tres minutos...

Pepper (Tony) comenzo a retorcerse cada cierta cantidad de tiempo y no paraba de acomodarse la parte superior de su ropa.

- Que haces? Me vas a dejar en ridiculo.- dijo Tony (Pepper).

-No puedo evitarlo, tienes algo puesto que es increiblemente incomodo.

-Ahm, el sosten?- respondio el "chico" en tono sarcastico.

- Como haces con eso?

-Lo necesito, soy una chica, recuerdas?

- No puedo quitarmelo?

- Atrevete a quitarte esa cosa y fundire al Mark 2!- grito Tony (creo que no hace falta que aclare quien es quien, me voy a referir a cada uno con el nombre de la persona que esta disfrazado/a, ok?)

- Estas loca? No puedes hablar de la armadura en voz alta, alguien puede oirte.- dijo tapando la boca de su amiga. Rhodey se reia a mas no poder.

- Y a ti que te parece gracioso?- se quejo "Tony".

-Jajajaja, que solo llevan como cinco minutos con el cuerpo del otro y ya estan en crisis.

-Aqui nadie esta en crisis, solo es un pequen'o inconveniente.- dijo "Pepper" con su habitual arrogancia. Siguieron caminando, de pronto un fuerte golpe en la espalda de "Tony" por poco lo deja sin aire.

- Hola Stark!- exclamo Happy.

-Oh, hola...- dijo tratando de recuperarse del susto.

-Oye amigo, completaste la tarea de fisica? Yo trate toda la noche, pero no pude hacer ni un solo ejecicio.

-Si, "Tony"...- reafirmo "Pepper".- Hiciste TU tarea?

-Yo... ehm... bueno... creo que lo olvide.

-Wow, enserio? Te sientes bien, amigo? Eso es nuevo en ti.

-Si, Tony esta probando algunas cosas "nuevas" hoy.- dijo Rhodey apoyando su codo sobre el hombro de "Tony".

-Oye, hablando de probar, Pepper, ya fuiste a esa cafeteria nueva en el centro?

- Eh? No... yo no...

-Genial, por que pense que podriamos ir despues de clases, ya sabes, a ver que tal es.- Rhodey y "Tony" trataron de reirse lo mas discretamente posible.

-Estoy segura... ehm, seguro de que a Pepper le encantara ir, no es asi, Pep?- dijo "Tony".

-Bueno... la verdad es que...

- Asombroso! Nos vemos despues de clases...- Happy se despidido con la mano mientras seguia su camino. Apenas se alejo lo suficiente, los chicos somenzaron a reirse de su "amiga".

- Que rayos fue eso?!

-Bueno, ahora tienes una cita con Happy, jaja.- Rhodey realmente habia comenzado a disfrutar el reto de sus dos amigos.

-Yo no, fue a Pepper a quien le pregunto.

- Disculpa? TU eres Pepper, lo olvidas? TU seras quien saldra con Happy.

-No lo hare.- "Pepper" se cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno, eso puede arreglarse, solo admite que ser yo es mas dificil que ser tu y todo esto acabara.

-Primero muerto, tu seras la primera en caer.- dio media vuelta y los tres entraron a la academia. En la primera clase estarian juntos, pero luego del recreo cada uno estaba por su cuenta.

Cada uno tomo su asiento y el profeson estaba a punto de comenzar la leccion, cuando noto algo extran'o.

-Sen'orita Potts, Sen'or Stark, puedo saber por que cambiaron de lugar hoy?- ambos volvieron a verse entre si, esperando que al otro se le ocurriera una escusa.

-Ehm... es que... ============================================================================================================================ Ok, segundo capitulo. No estoy asi como que muy acostumbrada a escibrir historias "graciosas", asi que me van a tener que disculpar que este escrita asi tan patetico. 


	3. Chapter 3

- Problemas de la vista? En serio? No pudo pasar una mejor idea por sus mentes?- Rhodey habia venido quejandose desde que salieron de su primera clase, en la cual habian demostrado que ese dia no marchaba bien para ninguno.

-No me juzgues a mi,- dijo "Tony".- no es mi culpa que a Tony no se le haya ocurrido nada, despues de todo, el es el cerebrito.

- Disculpa? Quien es Tony ahora?

-Oigan, no empiecen a pelear de nuevo. Hay que ir a la siguiente clase, a ver si en esta les va mejor. Vienes Tony?- ambos volvieron a verse entre si, confusos de a quien se dirigia su amigo.- Hola? Tierra a Pepper Potts.

-Oh, si, claro.- dijo caminando con el hacia el salon. "Pepper" se rio de su amiga y volteo, pero solo para chocar de frente con Whitney.

- Pero que...? Ah, lo siento mucho, Whitney.

-Deberias, Potts. Que no te fijas por donde caminas?

- Disculpa?

-Ah, ahora resulta que ademas de ciega eres sorda?

- Por que me hablas asi?- Tony sabia que ella y Pepper se llevaban mal, pero no asi.

- Y como quieres que te hable? Agh, no me hagas perder el tiempo, solo quitate del camino...- la empujo del brazo con fuerza hacia un lado, dejando a "Pepper" confundido.

Del otro lado de la academia...

-... de esa manera es como podemos resolver las ecuaciones de dos maneras completamente distintas, aunque igualmente efectivas.- concluyo el profesor, termiando de trazar la ultima linea de varios garabatos. "Tony" estaba segura de que dos minutos mas en esa clase haria a su cerebro explotar, hasta que un golpe la desperto.

-Oye Stark, tienes alguna idea de lo que habla el profesor?- susurro Happy.

- Que...? Ah, si claro...-mintio.

-Genial. Podrias explicarme despues de clases?- Problemas. Sin mas remedio acepto, creyendo que luego podria hablar con Tony y que este fuera quien le explicara, pero recordo que no podian deshacerse de sus respectivos "papeles" hasta que acabara el dia. Quien diria que ser Tony Stark resultaria tan complicado?  
============================================================================================================================ Tercera Parte! Perdon por tardarme, pero estoy probando un nuevo metodo: las ideas para los fics se me puedes ocurrir en cualquier parte a cualquier hora. Puedo estar en clase de Biologia y BAM! Estamos comiendo y BAM! Hasta ban'andome se me ocurren ideas de la nada. Asi que lo que hago es que, como no puedo cargar con mi computadora a todos lados, llevo un cuaderno en su lugar para escribir lo que me pasa por la cabeza en el momento, lo tedioso es pasar luego todo a la portatil,  
por eso me tardo.

Ademas, Iron Man no es lo unico de lo que escribo ahora, asi que se me complican un poquis las cosas. De paso, los invito a leer mi primer fic de... "redoble de tambores" BAJOTERRA! Se que a la mayoria no le gusta esa serie, pero a mi me enamoro.  
Y si a alguien de aca le gusta, porfa dejen un comentario de lo que les gustaria que escribiera con los voy a dejar de escribir de Iron Man, pero si le voy a dedicar un poco mas de tiempo a la nueva serie. Besos y se cuidan! 


	4. Chapter 4

Salio preocupada de la clase, tratando de escapar lo mas rapido posible, antes de que Happy la viera. Subio a la azotea. Cerro la puerta tras de si y se recosto a esta, dejandose caer.

- Tambien estas cansada?- escucho decir a su voz. Volteo de golpe para verse a si misma sentada en una esquina.

-Claro que no. Estoy perfectamente. Y como te va a ti?

-Sobrevivire.- dijo "Pepper" con arrogancia.- Por que no me dijiste que Withney te molestaba? No me dejo en paz durante toda la clase.

-Crei que era muy obvio. No nos agradamos.

-Eso si lo sabia, pero no que era para tanto.

-Uno se acostumbra...- la verdadera razonb por la que no le habia dicho era por que creia que al hablar mal de ella, le daria a entender que estaba celosa por que salieran juntos, asi que decidio callar.- Por cierto, para que ve Happy a clase si luego te pide que le expliques todo?

-No lo se, creo que se pasa el dia entero preparando tacticas de juego para el proximo partido o algo por el estilo.

-Oh...

-Te pidio ayuda, cierto?

-Sip.

-Pero tu no pones mucha atencion tampoco, como hiciste para explicarle?

- Que crees que hago aqui?- dijo agotada.

-Entiendo. Y te rendiras?- "Pepper" queria molestarla.

-Nunca. Tu seras el primero que lanzar la toalla.

-Eso lo veremos cuando luches contra A.I.M...

- De que hablas?

- Que no lo sabias? Estan atacando una de las cargas de dispositivos que se suponia iba hacia Hammer Multinacional.

- Y por que no los detienes?

- Quien? Yo? Tu eres Tony Stark, lo olvidas? Pepper no tiene una armadura para luchar contra el crimen.- El tenia una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Te odio...- dijo "Tony" colocandose la mochila con la armadura. Ajusto la parte de enfrente, pero se detuvo, solamente observando el equipo.

- Que haces? Los tipos malos van a escapar.

-Tengo un porblema...

- Que ocurre?

- Como se enciende esto?  
============================================================================================================================ Me senti mal por dejarles el anterior muy corto, asi que subi esto. Esta corto tambien, pero es lo unico que se me ocurrio.  
Preeeeegunta: (ya sueno como German Garmendia, XD) Quien creen que se rendira primero? Tony o Pepper? 


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de una breve explicacion, logro colocarse la armadura. "Pepper" la vio partir con la armadura, pero no podia evitar preocuparse de que saliera lastimada...

Con Rhodey...

Caminaba por el pasillo, riendose en voz baja aun del incidente de la clase, cuando se topo de frente con Happy.

-Oye, Rhodes, has visto a Stark?

-No, por que? que ocurre?

-La verdad, no estoy muy seguro. Estuvo actuando muy extran'o en clase. Le pedi que me explicara un par de cosas, pero no lo encontre despues.

-No me digas...

-Si, bueno, cuando lo veas, avisale que lo estoy buscando.- dijo el capitan del equipo de baloncesto anes de retirarse.  
Rhodey se quedo alli, pensando que este peqen'a apuesta comenzaba a afectar a mas personas que a ellos dos. Tal vez, seria mejor terminarla de una buena vez. Llamo a "Pepper".

- Hola?

-Tony, sabes en donde se metio Pepper?

-Ahora, esta peleando con A.I.M.

- Que? Pero si ella no sabe usar el Mark 2.

-Lo se, pero acordamos que seriamos el otro todo el dia, recuerdas? Si me pusiera la armadura, tecnicamente seria yo de nuevo y romperia la apuesta.- Rhodey golpeo su mano contra su frente.

-Esto esta mal. Ustedes estan llevando esto muy lejos. Deben concluir con esto.

-Claro que lo concluire, en cuanto ella se rinda.- Tony no comprendia la gravedad del asunto.

-Como sea. Solo falta una clase mas para salir. Si la ves, dile que nos vemos en la armeria al salir.

-De acuerdo.- Tony colgo y bajo para ir al salon de historia. Entraron a clases, pero no habia ni rastro de Pepper. Tony comenzo a preocuparse.

-La semana pasada terminamos con el tema 4,- dijo el profesor.- asi que ahora quiero que completen el cuestionario al respecto al final de su libro.

-Eh, sen'or, puedo ir al ban'o?- dijo Tony.

-Sen'orita Potts, permitame recordarle que vienen del receso.

-Lo se, pero...

-Bien, pero que sea rapido.- "Pepper" se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta. Antes de salir escucho decir a su profesor-  
Solo espero que las constantes salidas al ban'o del sen'or Stark no se le hayan vuelto contagiosas.- "Pepper" se rio en voz baja sin voltearse. No tenia idea.

Fue lo mas rapido que pudo hasta los ban'os, pero freno de golpe y se quedo alli indesiso por un minuto

- Deberia entrar al ban'o de chicos o chicas?  
============================================================================================================================ Quinto capitulo. Varias semanas despues, pero aqui esta. Lo siento. 


End file.
